penguinsofmadagascarfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter three
Chapter three of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The next day, the penguins were in the middle of breakfast and watching the news, surprisingly it was featuring the events from Hoboken, "just a few days ago in Hoboken, a building was destroyed and all the people were killed, with many more missing, the most surprising part is that a rogue crocodile was presumed responsible, another surprise is that a squad of penguins and living dinosaurs had rescued one lucky human, however questions arise from that day, who are these penguins and dinosaurs that had been heroes? and who was the rogue croc that killed people?" Chuck Charles says on the news, being clear not to expose the penguins. "Wow, I'm surprised that Chuck is trying to keep our secret" Kowalski remarked and the other penguins nodded, Chuck was one of the few humans that did know about the penguin's antics and respects it as such, "wait Chuck knows you're secret already?" Marlene asked having decided to visit, the penguins see her and Skipper admits "yeah when he was working at the zoo he found out just by looking at us, though when he tried to rat us out everyone took our secret as a joke". "Oh yeah I remember that, I was worried that the people knew about you when that happened until everyone was laughing at you, except for us zoo animals" Marlene reminisces, Skipper nodded and said "yeah, but now the whole world needs us more than ever, secrecy means nothing to us anymore, if we have to expose ourselves to stop this new menace than so be it". Suddenly a knock came from the fishbowl, "it's us raptors, can we come in?" Elvis's voice echoed, "sure come on in" Skipper answers, one by one the raptors came down, Obi-wan was holding a bunch of gadgets in his arms, "what you got there Obi-wan?" Private asked, "oh Harry, Kicker, Miyuki and me stole some of Blowhole's techs and I did some inventing and behold" he stops laying the gadgets on the table, the penguins and otter got a good look, picked some up and noticed they were hi-tech collars or wrist bands, "I call them human-animal translator wrist bands" Obi-wan finished, strapping one on his right arm, the penguins and otter stare in awe, "I know we were surprised too" Blik says giggling. "What made you create them?" Kowalski asks in curiosity, "well in case we both do loose our secrets it helps to have something to help us communicate with humans" Obi-wan explains, the other raptors took one for themselves and the penguins and Marlene did the same, "so which human can we test these things on?" Private asked. Before anyone else could answer screams of humans were heard, "looks like we'll get our chance on multiple humans, it looks like our time in secrecy is over, so let's go" Skipper replies and everybody head out the hatch, they discover the snake, shark and crocodile have returned, plus three meat-eating mammals were with them, a dingo, a brown bear and a cougar, all were terrorizing the people who were fleeing into the zoo, the snake was having fun scaring some humans by looking like he was trying to eat them, "stop showing off Ghetsis, you keep startling them you'll never get any for food" a dingo ordered, "I can't help it, it's funny" the snake, Ghetsis counters, the other man-eaters shake their heads in annoyance, Ghetsis just sticks his tongue out in retaliation, "lets just focus on the task at hand" the shark orders, "ah here we are" the cougar says basking and standing in the zoo entrance and finding amusement in the sheer terror from the humans, the other man-eaters were taking enjoyment from the human's fear as well (with Ghetsis continuing to fake-hunting them just to get a scream or a gasp or some form of fright, much to the other man-eater's annoyances), she then caught sight of the penguins and raptors rushing over, "there they are, lets go" she orders and the rest of the man-eaters fallow. The penguins and dromaeosaurs rush into the center up to the man-eaters, right in the view of the humans who were watching, and come to a stop right in the middle of the zoo (with some of the zoo animals also staring), looking right at each other, the onlookers (human and animal) all looked in worry and amazement and some were whispering about it, some express disbelief and others express surprise, a few even express gratitude and cheer them on, still most expressed concern about the zoosters, mostly the zoo employees including Alice (who muttered "I knew those penguins were hiding something", but this wasn't what she had in mind, not even close), "who are you?" Elvis asks, she and the others had switched on their wrist bands for the people to understand them (which they did and some whisper about it), "we are the Circle of Maneaters" the dingo stated, "you're worst nightmare" Gustave fallows with, "comprised of myself named Ghetsis and these are Kesagake the brown bear, Azaria the dingo, Submarine the bull shark, Gustave the American crocodile and our leader Thak the cougar", Ghetsis introduces, "and this is attack-pattern-beta" Thak states, and the show had begun. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanfics